Intrigued
by xoYanaaa
Summary: Four times Artemis stole Wally's food. And four times he let her, and her only, get away with it.


The first time Artemis stole Wally's food was simply because she didn't know.

She was new to the team. She just got accepted in a couple of weeks ago, and didn't know Wally took his food very seriously.

One day, she was hungry—no, she was _famished._ They just got back from a mission, and she needed food and needed it now. When she got to the kitchen, of course the speedster was already there. Robin was also there, licking a Popsicle. She barely said a word to the two as she walked in and saw a bag of French fries on the table. She sighed with relief, picked it up, and then threw the empty bag on the floor. She turned around and saw Wally had eaten the whole bag and had all the fries piled up onto his plate.

" _Wally!_ " she cried, stomping over to the red headed boy. "You ate the whole bag of fries?"

Robin snorted. "He would have eaten more bags if there were any."

"You're a pig!" Artemis said angrily, eyeing the fries that toppled off of his full plate.

Wally simply popped another fry in his mouth, unfazed by her comment. "Fastest Man in the World you're talking to, hello? I need these calories."

She growled, shot out her hand, stole a fry, and popped it in her mouth. When she looked back up, the look on Wally's face made her stop chewing. His green eyes were as wide as they possibly could go, his mouth was hanging open (unfortunately, he was still chewing some fries and she got a disgusting view of half chewed up food), arm frozen in mid motion, and his eyebrows were raised to the top of his head.

"What?" Artemis asked, frowning. She glanced at Robin and he had the same flabbergasted look on his face as well and had dropped his Popsicle. " _What?_ " she asked again.

"You—just—I—but…" The speedster couldn't even say it.

"What?" Artemis shrugged carelessly. "It's just a fry."

That seemed to get him going. "Just a fry?" he repeated. " _Just a fry?_ " he stood up (protectively shielding his plate with an arm) and said, "Listen here, Blondie. You're new to the team, so I'll cut you some slack. But you do _not_ —and I repeat— _not_ take my food. _Never_ take my food." He scoffed, took his plate of fries, and walked over to the other side of the table and sat next to Robin muttering "It's just a fry" while shaking his head in disgust.

Artemis remained unfazed and raised a brow. Quickly, she ran over to Wally, stole another fry, and ran out the kitchen laughing.

"So much for 'Fastest Man in the World,' Kid Fool!"

She could hear his yells of outrage even after she left the floor.

* * *

The second time Artemis stole Wally's food was simply because she wanted more.

The team was enjoying burgers that day for lunch, and Artemis had finished hers and it was _delicious._ She just so happened to glance at Wally, who was on his 4th burger. She scoffed at him, looking at the two other burgers he had on his lap and the four rappers around him. The pig.

Wally, however, had not expected anything. He was just enjoying his burgers and telling funny stories. So while he was in the middle of the interesting part, he didn't realize there was an all too familiar arm reaching out for him until it was too late. Artemis had stolen one of his burgers.

He stopped telling his story and glared at the archer across from him.

" _Artemis!_ " he cried, realizing there was no hope and getting his burger back since she already bit into it.

"Yes, Wally?" she said innocently, chewing slowly.

"I—you…would you stop stealing my food!"

He was honestly surprised she would do that. No one else on the team dared to touch the speedster's food—except for Artemis.

Sending her one last glare (and she barely batted an eyelash at his death look) he took a seat as far away from her as possible and returned to his story (while sending her countless dirty looks).

Robin glanced at Superboy, who glanced at Megan, who glanced at Kaldur. Artemis just stole Wally's food and he barely did anything about it. That was definitely an un-Wally like thing to do.

Robin slowly looked back and forth from Wally and Artemis. Wally was still glaring at her while Artemis finished the burger she stole with a satisfying grin.

Very un-Wally like indeed.

* * *

The third time she stole his food was simply because she felt like it—Wally wasn't the only troublemaker in the tower.

Artemis had been on the team for more than two months, now, and she knew damn well Wally took his food very seriously. What she didn't know was that he was prepared. See, ever since she stole his fry—no, _two_ fries—and his burger, he's been very cautious whenever he had food— _especially_ around Artemis.

So when the team was eating dinner at the table and he took a seat next to Artemis (it was the last seat, and some suspicious feeling told him that Robin had something to do with that) he watched her from the corner of his eye and waited for her move.

It wasn't until he was on his last slice of pizza that she made her move. But Wally was ready. He grabbed her arm—which made a satisfying slap noise—before it touched his beloved food (with some help from his super speed) and grinned.

"Whatcha doin, Artemis?" he said cheekily, grabbing his last slice with his other hand and took a bite out of it.

" _This_."

And before he knew it, she used her other hand to grab the slice of pizza right from his hand. He watched her—slack jawed—take a bite, chew, swallow, and smirk.

"But…that was my last piece!" he said in shock.

She scoffed, ripping her arm that he still held away. "Please, that was your _thirteenth_ piece."

The team watched the two (Robin especially), waiting for Wally's rage and yells to come—but it didn't. He simply got up and took another three slices. She took his food and he barely did anything—again! The truth was, Wally was still surprised. She took his slice of pizza straight from his _hand_. She was a feisty one.

And he kind of liked it.

* * *

The fourth time she took his food was simply because she wanted to.

The team was enjoying ice-cream sundaes after a long mission. The cold dessert was a great way to relax and distress.

"Mmmm, my ice-cream is the best!" Wally said, staring his third double fudge sundae.

"Nah," Artemis said, spooning another scoop of her banana split into her mouth. "I'm pretty sure mine is."

Wally snorted. "I beg to differ."

"Fine, let me see." Artemis grabbed the spoon Wally was about to put in his mouth and put it in hers while Wally watched confidently.

"Huh…you're actually right," Artemis said in slight surprise, handing the spoon back to Wally. He smirked in triumph.

Megan started choking on her sundae. As Superboy started slapping her back, Robin and Kaldur watched knowingly. Artemis took some of his ice cream and he _let_ her.

"Hey, Wally," Robin said, sliding up to the speedster. "Can I try?" he reached for the bowl.

Wally let out a shriek (which was exceptionally high) and slapped Robin's hand away. "Dude! What are you _doing?!_ "

"But you let Artemis try some," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, because…" he stopped, realizing he _had_ let her just take some of his ice cream—and he didn't even protest!

"Hmm," Robin said with a slightly evil grin on his face. "Interesting."

Robin slipped away without another word. He knew exactly why he lets her steal his food and not anyone else. He also knew that Wally and Artemis probably didn't even know the reason themselves-yet.

After all, the denial would wear off eventually.

And some day soon, Wally would have to admit that Artemis had stolen more from him than just his food.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't take credit for the last two sentences, so thanks to Artemis Raven Courtney for the good ending.**

 **If you liked this, please hit that fav button and that click that review box 'cause I really appreciate that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
